¿Harry que?
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: La guerra ha terminado Narcissa Malfoy tiene un secreto que revelarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

La guerra al fin había terminado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry Potter no tenia idea de lo que debería hacer, fue de regreso a la oficina del director quería llevarse lo mas que pudiera de ese lugar que tantas cosas le había dado antes que fuera cerrado para ser renovado. Se sentó en el escritorio del director mirando a su alrededor, en el escritorio había un papel que tenia su nombre en el, lo volteo.

"Ve con Narcissa ella tiene algo para ti. Severus Snape"

Solo eso, antes no podía confiar en el pero después de lo que había hecho todos esos años no podía evitar sentir que debía hacer lo que le pedía aunque no estaba seguro como iba a resultar todo eso. Después de un mes pensándolo estaba listo para la visita al fin y al cabo sabia que los Malfoy estaban en arresto domiciliario lo cual los hacia muy fáciles de encontrar y sin que nadie se preguntara realmente el porque de su visita.

Al pedir hablar con Narcissa ella no parece sorprendida de su presencia, es mas lo mira de la forma mas extraña como si estuviera feliz, antes de que pueda decir algo ella le muestra una pequeña botella y un pensadero, respira hondo cuando ella vacía el liquido, le pide se acerque, mete la cabeza, dejando que las imágenes comiencen a formarse.

Su madre esta sentada en un sillón y junto a ella una muy embarazada Narcissa que ríe cuando Lily le dice que sus hijos serán los mejores amigos como ellas, el escenario cambia su madre esta llorando cuando Snape se le acerca y la abraza.

\- No deseo hacer esto Lily pero no quiero que nada te pase y menos a nuestro hijo – dice arrodillándose frente a ella haciendo que lo mire – sabes que James te protegerá mientras yo este fuera, te juro que cuando esto acabe volveros a estar juntos, mi Lily – lo dice muy seguro de sus palabras haciéndola sonreí para después darle un beso

Vuelve a cambiar, ahora Snape esta cargando un bebé en brazos.

\- Mi pequeño Harry papá debe irse pero pronto estará contigo de nuevo, no lo olvides te amo – dice dándole un beso en la frente volviendo a ponerlo en su cuna para voltearse mirando a Lily – te amo – dice con una sonrisa que es devuelta – debes hacerlo – la sonrisa de ambos se borra de sus rostros

\- Te amo Sev – responde acercándosele dándole un beso hasta que les hace falta la respiración

Nuevamente una escena más esta vez Narcissa y Sirius están con Lily en un lugar desconocido ella esta algo nerviosa al igual que los otros dos.

\- Un juramento inquebrantable es lo que necesito Cissy – dice mirando a la bicolor respirar hondo – si algo me pasa debes regresarle a Severus su memoria y proteger a Harry – ella asiente con la cabeza logrando que Lily expulse el aire que retenía

Los recuerdos terminan dejando a Harry muy confundido que era eso que veía una broma de mal gusto, miro a Narcissa tratando de descubrir si lo que le decía era una mentira pero ella tenía ese rostro preocupado que lo confundía.

\- Es algo difícil de asimilar sin embargo tengo pruebas de que es verdad lo que te he mostrado – dice acercándose tomándolo del brazo guiándolo a un sillón, sentándolo a su lado

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunta muy quedamente aun sin llegar a comprender la magnitud de esa verdad que llevaba 18 años escondida

\- Tu padre quería decírtelo antes pero Voldemort regreso, no quiso ponerte en un riesgo mayor – contesta tomándolo de la mano esperando darle el apoyo que necesita por el momento

\- ¿Cuáles son las pruebas? – pregunta mirando a la bruja fijamente sin sentirse incomodo al sujetar su mano

Ella se levanta va hacia un librero y mágicamente lo abre sacando de el un baúl mediano, se vuelve a sentar con el objeto en sus piernas abriéndolo frente a Harry, saca un tape lo hace a un lado, le da a Harry el acta de matrimonio de Lily y Severus Snape así como su acta de nacimiento en el cual se le nombra como Harry Fedor James Snape, además de varias fotografías de la boda de sus padres, de los tres juntos donde su madre tenia una sonrisa que cautivaba la mirada de Snape.

\- Todo esto puede ser falsificado y… - dice rápidamente levantándose apunto de tener un ataque de ansiedad

\- Puede sin embargo no lo es en unos días veras como los hechizos que alguna vez pusieron para protegerte se desvanecen y no habrá duda, no te mentiría Harry soy tu madrina solo quiero que sepas la verdad que otros prefirieron olvidar, cuando quieras ven a verme te hablare mas de tus padres – dice sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho guardando las cosas en el baúl ofreciéndoselo el lo acepta para salir lo mas rápido del lugar

Harry regreso a casa estaba lleno de dudas, aunque por el momento decidió que no quería pensar mas en eso, así que resolvió hablar con Hermione y Ron sobre que harían en el futuro cercano tal vez así el tendría una idea de que hacer con su vida. Cuando sus amigos llegaron tenia intención de contarles lo sucedido pero prefirió no hacerlo al menos hasta estar seguro que no era una trampa. Pasaron el día divirtiéndose como los adolescentes que eran sin embargo el tema llego traído por supuesto por Hermione: ¿Qué harían después? Ella les dijo que deseaba regresar a la escuela y terminar para después dedicarse a las leyes mágicas, claro estaba Ron quería ser auror como lo buenos amigos que eran el le dijo que el también se apuntaría aunque si era sincero solo lo había dicho para que ellos no se preocuparan con su falta de interés en el futuro.

Los días transcurrían entre visitas a la madriguera y huidas de reporteros que buscaban imágenes del salvador mágico o cualquier cosa sobre el que pudieran vender lo cual lo tenia de lo mas cansado llevándolo a recluirse en su casa lo que lo dejaba aburrido. Un día miro el baúl y comenzó a revisarlo, las fotos eran de personas que conocía pero con actitudes muy diferentes no podía creerlo aun no. Tomo el tape conocía de un lugar donde podría reproducirlo solo tenia que salir sin ser detectado por la gente a su alrededor.

Llego a la biblioteca pidiendo un reproductor de VHS al reproducirlo ve un lugar que no conoce, el que graba enfoca la cámara a la entrada que se abre mostrando a su madre con la mas grande sonrisa que le ha visto, detrás de ella esta Snape con un bulto entre los brazos.

\- Bienvenido a casa Harry Fedor James Snape – dice el que graba haciendo que la gente se le acerque

\- Es un alivio que se parezca mas a su madre – se escucha la voz de James entrar detrás de Snape – me has conmovido Severus, nunca pensé le pondrías mi nombre a tu hijo como prometiste si te ayudaba – dice riendo al ver la mueca en la cara

\- Basta chicos – les advierte Lily sentándose a lado de Narcissa que carga a otro bulto pequeño - ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño Dragón? – dice cargando al rubio que esta dormido – Tuney ven conoce a tu sobrino – grita Lily haciendo que la mujer se acerque dejando que Severus ponga en sus brazos al pequeño – no es hermoso se parece tanto a su padre aunque James diga lo contrario – se levanta aun con Draco en sus brazos parándose a lado de su hermana – perfecto

Es lo ultimo que ve tiene que hablar con su tía, tenia la esperanza que hubieran regresado a Privet Drive por suerte ellos estaban en casa, sus tíos estaban sorprendidos con su presencia creyeron que no lo verían mas, Harry le mostro la foto de Snape y su madre en su boda.

\- El me hizo jurar no diría nada o lastimaría a Dudley – responde dejándose caer en el sillón – no importa que haya hecho por nosotros era un hombre desagradable siempre lo fue – dice regresándole la foto que le diera – tu padre era un hombre que no aceptaba un no por respuesta así que cuando supo que no tenias una habitación hizo que despidieran a tu tío solo para castigarnos hasta que tuvieras un lugar – habla con desprecio – siempre metiendo su nariz aunque no llevándote con el – el no puede creer lo que oye cada día que pasaba lo que le dijera Narcissa se hacia mas real

Fue a casa se sentía muy cansado había estado negando la verdad todo ese tiempo pero era hora de aceptarla y dolía tuvo a su padre cerca pero se dedico a odiarlo, a creer que era una mala persona. Perdió la oportunidad de poder decirle que lo necesitaba, de poder preguntarle el porque había hecho todo eso.

Seis días era lo que había pasado desde que se enterara sobre su verdadera identidad y era ese tiempo lo que llevaba experimentando pequeños cambios que se convirtieron en gigantescos cuando el sexto día llego a su fin; ya no necesitaba lentes, su cabellos se había convertido en negros y le había salido una marca de nacimiento en su muñeca que parecía una serpiente, al mirarse al espejo por primera vez podía ver a Severus Snape en el, era hora de pedir respuestas mas directas y sabia donde debía conseguirlas.

Llego a la mansión Malfoy solo para enterarse que Narcissa había sido llevada a el ministerio de magia por algunos aurores solo Draco estaba en casa, lo miro por un momento preguntándose si el sabia sobre su verdadero padre, sin mas pido una reunión con el a lo que los elfos domésticos le dijeron que esperara en el despacho. Draco llego con el rostro cansado que hacia verlo mas grande lo miro no parecía sorprendido por su nuevo aspecto.

\- Mi madre me hablo de las nuevas noticias aunque no esperaba ver algún cambio significativo, he de decir que te ves bien – es la primera vez que Draco sonríe con sinceridad

\- No pueden terminar de hablar ya que Narcissa regresa, al llegar se acerca al chico abrazándolo haciéndolo sentir querido, los aurores lo miran sorprendidos cuando se dan cuenta que es Harry Potter, no dicen mas se van dejándolos a solas

\- Este es el niño que recordaba – dice ella llevándolo consigo a la sala donde lo sienta a su lado aun sin soltarlo

La historia comienza; sus padres se habían separado cuando Snape llamara a Lily sangre sucia, al terminar la escuela James comenzó a salir con Lily pero las cosas no funcionaron como esperaban terminando al poco tiempo. Snape volvió a encontrarse con Lily y las cosas volvieron a ser como en el pasado aunque el se uniera a los mortifagos, el amor creció hasta el punto de contraer matrimonio sin embrago la guerra era inminente y ambos estaban en lados contrarios aun así permanecieron juntos protegiéndose en las sombras, al menos hasta se enterara que estaba embarazada deseaba tanto protegerla que ideo un plan para ponerlos a salvo.

\- Extrajo sus memorias y nos dejo bajo la protección de James – dice Harry aun bajo el brazo protector de Narcissa – toda su vida me protegió, ahora se ha ido – se aleja regresando a casa lleno de remordimientos

Desde ese día los problemas comenzaron ya no sabia quien era, toda su vida le dijeron que James era su padre que era igual a el pero esa era una mentira su padre había estado mirándolo desde lejos y el había respondido con odio y enojo, necesitaba conectarse con el de alguna forma. Regreso a la escuela a su oficina esperando encontrar algo más que basura por suerte parecía que las remodelaciones aun no llegaban a esa parte del colegio tomo todo llevándoselo a su casa inspeccionando las cosas la mayoría eran libros de pociones con correcciones suyas y de otra persona que en otro de los libros descubrió era la letra de su madre, también tenia fotos del pasado y una muy escondida de su madre y el en lo que parece ser el hospital, decidió no regresar a la escuela con los libros de su padre seria suficiente para estudiar pociones deseaba convertirse en un maestro en ese arte como el.

Las cosas se estaba saliendo de control no podía dormir por las noches su mente estaba plagada de pesadillas, por las mañanas pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo perfeccionando sus pociones a veces después de tanto tiempo en insomnio podía escuchar las voces de sus padres, estaba volviéndose loco y paranoico sin embrago las cosas mejoraron cuando recibió la visita de Narcissa con un solo toque de su mano sobre su cabello había caído dormido en la sala de su casa al despertar ella seguía a su lado.

\- He venido a despedirme en dos días seremos llevados a juicio y es posible que no volvamos a vernos en unos años, cuídate por favor – ella se va dejando de nuevo esa locura en su cabeza eso no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que lo alejaran de lo único que podía mantenerlo cuerdo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados por su amigo no habían sabido de él en varios días, al tratar de hablar con el siempre les decía que no era un buen momento, los señores Weasley les dijeron que no debían preocuparse que era normal después de todo lo que había pasado así que ellos no presionaron mas lo dejarían ser.

El mundo mágico comenzó a hablar de lo juicios contra lo ex mortifagos como Hermione estaba interesada en las leyes obligo a Ron a acompañarla a lo juicios, el del ese día seria contra los Malfoy, Lucius entro para ser colocado en el medio todos parecían sorprendidos de verlo solo a el, el ministro les anuncio que a Narcissa y Draco Malfoy se les habían retirado los cargos, la sala comenzó con el cuchicheo que fue acallado al instante. El patriarca de los Malfoy es condenado a 15 años de cárcel la gente festeja el veredicto, ahora las cosas podían volver a su curso normal no mas guerra.

La celebración por el final de la guerra termino se hizo una ceremonia para recordar a los caídos y dar agradecimientos a los héroes que hicieron que la batalla terminara, uno a uno los familiares de los muertos fueron escuchando el nombre de sus parientes hasta que finalmente se le dio un premio al valor a Severus Snape lo que mas sorpréndete es que alguien se para a recibir el premio.

\- Mi padre era un hombre complicado pero sabia lo importante que era que su familia viviera en un lugar seguro y… - se calla no quería que esas personas lo vieran llorar – para mi es un honor llevar su apellido – se aleja dejando que la personas comiencen a cuchichear

\- A Harry Fedor James Snape se le otorga la primera orden de Merlín al derrotar a Lord Voldemort – los cuchicheos se hacen mas audibles cuando el mismo chico se para al frente mostrándoles la cicatriz en forma de rayo

Solo recibe su premio y se baja rápidamente volviendo a lado de Narcissa y Draco que lo colocan en medio de ambos llevándoselo lo mas rápido posible sin dejar que nadie pueda hablar con el al menos no todavía ya que no estaba preparado aun era un chico perdido que no podía encontrarse.

\- Ha sido un día terrible esa gente no entiende lo que mi padre hizo, lo único que podía oír era sus palabras venenosas hacia el – dice cuando han llegado a la mansión Malfoy donde ahora habitaban y donde sentía que nadie le reprochaba llevar en el la sangre de su padre

\- Vamos Harry ellos no importan – dice Narcissa atrayéndolo hacia ella abrazándolo con fuerza sabiendo que amor es lo que necesita para poder encontrarse de nuevo

\- Draco me ayudarías a dormir – pide sabiendo que a veces se siente excluido cuando el toma toda la atención de su madre

\- Si eso deseas – le contesta no muy seguro de que pueda lograrlo pero deseoso de poder probar si llegado el momento ellos podrían llegar a ser amigos

Suben a su habitación el se recostó en la cama y Draco lo siguió comenzó a acariciarle el cabello haciéndole cerrar los ojos, Harry se duerme, despertaría en una horas por lo que podía ir a tomar un poco de té con su madre.

\- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunta cuando Draco llega a su lado

\- Dormido – es lo que contesta sentándose frente a ella - ¿Qué haremos si sus amigos desean verlo? Sabes también como yo que una sola mención negativa a mi padrino desata una furia incontrolable… - dice preocupado

\- Lo se pero estará bien mientras no tenga que ocuparse de nada mas que sus pociones – le asegura su madre

\- Madre pero… - intenta decirle pero ella lo calla colocando su dedo en sus labios

\- Harry desea que te hagas cargo de todo, además desea donar varias de sus propiedades como sabrás no solo es heredero de los Black y Potter ahora también es de los Prince, ¿Lo harás? – pregunta a su hijo que parece que la duda lo ha ofendido – ese es mi niño – es lo ultimo que dice tomando un sorbo de su té

Como lo habían previsto después de hacer publico su nuevo nombre los amigos de Harry están preocupados no solo porque no se ha comunicado con ellos, también porque las clases ya han iniciado y el no se ha presentado, quien si asiste para tomar sus exámenes finales es Draco, al igual que Zabini, y Neville.

Hermione se acerca a Draco mientras se encuentra estudiando en la biblioteca, el no parece sorprendido de verla sentarse frente a el.

\- Lo que desees preguntar que sea rápido tengo mucho trabajo – le advierte levantando la vista mirándola fijamente

\- Te vi con Harry en el… - comienza nerviosa aunque no sabe porque usualmente su sola presencia le era indiferente

\- El esta bien, estudia en casa pociones, además por el momento no desea que el mundo lo moleste por eso no se ha comunicado con nadie cuando este listo el los buscara – dice Draco lo mas rápido y claro posible volviendo a su libro dándole a entender a Hermione que no dirá nada mas

Eso deja conforme a la chica aunque solo a ella ya que Ron esta muy molesto con el nuevo descubrimiento y no solo él muchas personas están asustadas que en algún momento dado Harry se convierta en una nuevo señor oscuro, al escoger a una familia que es conocida por el uso de artes oscuras.

Mientras Harry sigue en su propio mundo Narcissa y Draco comienzan a notar que algo se esta tramando en contra suya en el ministerio de magia sin embargo ninguno de sus aliados ha podido decirles exactamente lo que esta pasando hasta que llega una nota anónima informándoles que las propiedades Malfoy serán requisadas por lo cual deben sacar las cosas que sean de mayor valor para ellos dentro de tres horas que será el tiempo en el que el ministro de magia llegara con la orden. No quieren molestar a Harry por lo que no dijeron nada, sus elfos domésticos por orden de Draco llevan lo mas valioso a Grimmaud place diciéndoles que deben quedarse ahí hasta nuevo aviso. Como la nota decía tres horas después el ministro estaba en la mansión con la orden para que fueran desalojados de todas sus pertenencias así como de su dinero, no dicen nada, ni permiten que Harry intervenga por ellos, solo le piden se vaya con ellos asegurándole estarán muy bien.

Draco regresa a la escuela donde todos parecen estar al tanto de que le han quitado todas la propiedades a su familia, esperaba mas que solo murmullos a su paso aunque al ver a Harry parado en la puerta del gran comedor sabe porque solo son susurros, no dice nada solo camina a su lado en complemento silencio realmente ellos no tenia de que hablar.

\- Debemos buscar otro lugar para vivir, he decidido darle la casa a Teddy – dice finalmente cuando la comida esta a punto de terminar sin mirar a Draco

\- De acuerdo – acepta con facilidad haciendo que el lo mire y sonría siendo la primera vez que Draco siente su corazón detenerse ya que esa sonrisas no eran usualmente dirigidas a el, solo a su madre

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle mas el se levanto saliendo a toda prisa del gran comedor seguido muy de cerca por Hermione y Ron que no pueden dejar de sentirse sorprendidos con su nueva imagen mas ahora que ha dejado crecer su cabello y no solo eso esta completamente vestido de negro que hace se parezca mas a Snape un tema del que prefieren no discutir, antes de que puedan alcanzarlo el se topa con Luna que al verlo lo abraza con mucho cariño, el deja que ella juegue con su cabello mientras hablan. Antes que puedan acercarse a hablarle Narcissa Malfoy llega con la profesora McGonagall, que les pide los acompañen a su oficina, dejándolos nuevamente lejos de poder hablar con su amigo. Sin embargo unos días después la oportunidad llega cuando se anuncia su regreso a Hogwarts y las cosas vuelve a la relativa normalidad, regresa a ser el niño del trio de oro, pareciera como si nunca hubiera cambiado su apellido a Snape, es el niño que vivo y venció, mientras el recuperaba su vida, Draco, al igual que Zabini, y Neville, había terminado la escuela, de ahora en adelante podían ir a donde quisieran y especializarse en lo que mas les gustara pero solo Neville tenia clara la meta, el camino se abría ante el sin restricciones mientras que para Zabini y Draco este parecía cerrarse cada vez que consideraban una opción, mas para el platinado ya que la gente comenzaba a darse cuenta que Harry no lo apoyaba como antes lo cual hacia volcaran una gran cantidad de odio por haberse librado de la cárcel.

El ultimo día que estuvo en Hogwarts miro a Harry volver a ser ese chico al cual despreciaba en el pasado, el que lo tenia todo a sus pies sin que lo pidiera mientras el estaba oculto sangrante después de ser atacado, ridículamente por primera vez sentía que merecía eso y mas, había sido un cobarde. Antes de poder ser visto fue al único lugar donde sabia estaría completamente solo, el único lugar que lo estudiantes aun temían, la oficina de Snape.

Había estado en la oficina de Snape por varias horas, todo lo que le llegaba a la cabeza eran recuerdos de la vida que había llevado hasta el momento, todo cambio cuando estaba ante el señor oscuro mostrando el mayor respeto posible, no quería se enfadara terminando muerto o herido, su voz sonó baja pero era clara debía matar a Dumbledore para recuperar su confianza, solo era un forma de decir que era su hora de probarse. Estuvo en su habitación pensando en la forma de cumplir con lo que pedían pero cada plan, cada forma horrible de matar que se le venia a la cabeza terminaba horrorizándolo, no podría hacerlo estaba seguro que fallaría y de cierta manera sabia el señor oscuro también estaba consiente de ello porque días después le pido encargarse de hacerlos entrar a el castillo.

El regreso al castillo trajo el miedo y impotencia al no poder librarse, no podía confiar en nadie. Ejecuto cada uno de sus planes fallando en todo, estaba devastado, necesitaba ayuda y ya que Snape se había ofrecido el tomaría su palabra pero antes necesitaba confiar firmemente así que se dedico ha observarlo notando como su padrino miraba a Harry de forma diferente entonces continuo mirándolo esperando ver que era lo interesante, no vio nada, no entendía hasta que lentamente en esos ojos impasibles observo las misma mirada que su madre le daba cuando decía lo amaba era como levantar una venda de sus ojos; Snape se preocupada por Harry de la misma manera que su madre, necesitaba pruebas esa información haría que su familia se congraciara con el lord. Descubrió que era su hijo, he iba a decírselo al señor oscuro porque Potter se había atrevido a lastimarlo pero mientras huía de Hogwarts lo único que deseaba era que todo se acabara y solo el era capaz de hacer posible eso, guardo silencio, protegiéndolo cuando lo llevaron a la mansión.

En Hogwarts hablo con Snape sobre lo que sabia, al principio estaba muy molesto no era conocido por guardar secretos a pesar de eso le hablo sobre porque debía proteger su secreto, porque era tan importante para el que Harry pudiera completar su misión, había sido la única vez que fue capaz de ver un lado diferente y sintió celos porque ese hombre había sacrificado su vida entera para poder poner a salvo el mayor tiempo posible a su hijo, sin importarle el costo y el no estaba seguro si en el mundo hubiera alguien capaz de hacer eso por el o si el podría hacerlo por alguien mas. Desde ese día su padrino cuando podían estar a solas le hablaba de su esposa de las pocos meses que había podido pasar con su hijo escuchaba con atención cada palabra, en ellas no había arrepentimiento.

Cuando Harry venció eran finalmente libres aunque en el proceso el no pudo conocer al hombre que había dado toda para salvarlo, hubiera querido tener el valor de enfrentar las cosas sin importar las consecuencia pero era un cobarde si no porque estaba oculto en la oficina de un muerto, intentando esconderse de todos y cada uno de los que lo odiaban.

Era su ultimo día en la escuela saldría al mundo y era muy probable que alguien levantara su varita contra el, se oculto tras Harry, el no lo protegía mas, el claro ejemplo era su labio roto y su mano sangrante. Se lavo lo mejor que pudo tenían que hablar, como se había hecho costumbre estaba rodeado de amigos que al verlo le apuntaron con sus varitas, sonríe porque había tratado de protegerlo todo este tiempo y el no lo sabia.

\- Unas palabras solamente – dice esperando que solo por esta vez le complazca

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras – responde Harry sin míralo

\- Es sobre lo que me pediste que hiciera, solo necesitas fírmalo y será todo además deje de manejar tus bienes, tu nuevo administrador se comunicara contigo, gracias por cuidar de mi madre, es todo – se da la media vuelta caminando a la salida

Todos estaba en orden, tomo el tren a casa esta muy vacío aunque era mejor de esa forma no tendría que encontrarse con alguien y pelear aunque los demás pasajeros no pensaban lo mismo; un ataque por la espalda es lo único que se necesita dentro del tren para saber cuanto le odian, seguidos de mas y mas, logrando hacerle sangrar de misma forma que Harry lo hizo con un hechizo, uno a uno le muestran sus rostros, siendo odio lo único que viera pero en todo ese caos vio la mirada tranquila de su padrino, no era su tiempo aun.

Fue llevado al hospital donde un aprendiz tuvo que curarlo ya que el residente se negó a sanarlo, una serpiente como el no hubo intercambio de palabras mientras lo curaba, realmente no había nada que decir, hizo su trabajo, lo dejo ir a casa y se habría ido de no estar seguro que si regresaba permanecería oculto, con miedo a salir y ser atacado. Tenia que encontrar su camino como todos en el mundo; recordó lo que alguna vez le pregunto Snape en ese momento no supo responder pero tal vez ahora tendría una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué protegerías con tu vida? – aun escuchaba su voz al hacerse esa pregunta

En ese entonces de sus labios no salió ni una palabra aunque en su cabeza se decía que tal vez su familia, tal vez su madre, tal vez… tal vez pero nada mas que eso, Snape dijo la respuesta estaba escrita en su rostro pero aun no la entendía, paso días mirándose pero el no veía la respuesta. Entonces ahora que desearía proteger porque seria capaz de ofrecer su vida; la imagen de Harry y su madre tomando el té llego a su cabeza, su madre era el único ser que lo amaba, Harry era su obsesión desde niño, el único ser que deseaba a su lado pero había sido rechazado, su padrino había visto lo que el apenas se diera cuenta, amaba a Harry; se puso a reír, Snape sabía que tenía una gran posibilidad de morir, hizo que su amor por el creciera para que en el futuro fuera Draco quien lo protegiera del mismo modo que Snape lo había hecho. Auror, era la respuesta, no seria fácil de eso estaba muy seguro pero por las personas que debía proteger lo lograría de eso estaba seguro.

Harry estaba en el laboratorio de pociones cuando una lechuza llego entregándole una nota de parte de Narcissa, en donde preguntaba si sabia que era lo que había pasado con Draco ya que no había regresado a casa. No quería que se preocupara por lo que le pido de favor a el señor Weasley que si podría preguntar si en ministerio sabían de el, la respuesta fue rápida, le dijo que había sido atacado en el tren y que es ese momento se encontraba en la oficina de lo aurores presentando su solicitud aunque era muy probable que fuera rechazada.

Con el paso de los días escuchaba en todos los pasillos que nuevamente Draco había sido rechazado y no podía evitar preguntarse porque estaba tan empeñado en ser auror si sus conocimientos para los negocios eran tan buenos y suficientes para que continuara manejando sus asuntos, no le incomodaba que lo hiciera confiaba en el buen juicio de Narcissa, que ahora estaba preocupada por su hijo y eso no le agradaba para nada si tenia que rogarle a Draco lo haría solo porque su madre estuviera mas tranquila.

Había llegado a el ministerio de magia, sin problemas aunque eso si con los ojos de todos sobre el, camino a la oficinas de los aurores, Draco estaba nuevamente en la línea esperando su turno con otros candidatos, se acerco a el atrayendo la atención de todos menos de quien deseaba, finalmente pidiéndole permiso a un aspirante logro sentarse a su lado.

\- No entiendo porque estas aquí cuando tienes un trabajo – comienza Harry haciendo que el lo mire con un sonrisa

\- Y yo no se que haces aquí – contesta Draco esperando que lo deje tranquilo pronto

\- Ellos no te aceptaran – dice con sinceridad esperando que entienda que su mejor opción es regresar

\- Puedes hacer que me acepten – responde haciendo que Harry no sepa que responder – toma un respiro, es la ultima vez que lo intento – levantándose al ser su turno que como lo esperaba vuelve a ser rechazado

\- Tengo el dinero necesario para que hagas lo que desees – Harry intenta animarlo logrando que el ría, dejando al chico a su lado confundido

\- A caso soy una esposa trofeo a la que piensas mantener – continuar riendo mas al ver la cara que pone con su comentario – me las arreglare solo, no debes cuidar de mi porque con eso hará feliz a mi madre, tu y yo sabemos que no te agrado, mi madre esta a salvo realmente eso es lo que me importa – su seguridad le asombra hasta a el mismo – tome mi decisión, no hay vuelta atrás – es lo ultimo que dice dejándolo parado sin saber que hacer

Había ido a casa junto a Harry fue con su madre y simplemente dijo que debía irse encontrar su camino, su madre lo miro suplicante pero el simplemente cerro los ojos esperando no dijera las palabras quédate, no lo hizo al parecer ella también vio lo mismo que su padrino. Lo dejo ir con un solo no dejes de escribir y visitarnos sabes donde encontrarnos y siempre estaré para ti.

Harry se entero de su partida cuando lo viera hacer su maleta a la mañana siguiente, no pregunto lo que hacia solo dijo que si necesitaba dinero estaba mas que feliz en proporcionárselo, nuevamente lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que yo quiero no puedes dármelo – dice volviendo a su maleta como si no le doliera la despedida – prométeme que cuidaras a mi madre – vuelve a mirarlo con mucha intensidad

\- Lo prometo – es su respuesta yéndose dejando que termine volviendo a la escuela necesitaba sacar excelentes en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S para convertirse en un pocionero, con los libros de su padre de seguro podría lograrlo a pesar que esa carrera decepcionaría a Ron al que aun no le había dicho no seguiría el mismo camino que el como auror a pesar que tenia su lugar asegurado en el programa al salir.

Regresaba a casa de su padre donde ahora vivía con Narcissa seguido porque la verdad era que la mujer que tanto le había ayudado ahora estaba sola lo que le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en la partida de Draco y no le gustaba para nada esa mirada triste quería estar enojado con el pero después de hablar con Zabini sobre los ataques que sufría tal vez solo quería escapar y sin sentir la presión de su apellido sobre él, como en su momento el mismo lo querría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Draco se fuera y en ese tiempo Narcissa solo había recibido un par de cartas informándole que estaba a salvo, nada mas solo eso, Harry veía con mucho pesar como ella lentamente perdía la esperanza que su hijo regresara a casa. Sentía que para hacer feliz Narcissa debía traer a Draco a su cumpleaños al menos intentar hacer que volviera por todos los medios porque ella había sido la única persona en la que realmente confiaba y le ayudaba cuando se sentía perdido quería que volviera a sonreír todo el tiempo. Le pidió a Zabini que encontrará a Draco para el solamente, el chico fue muy bueno en solo unos días tenia la dirección en su mesa de trabajo, sin perder tiempo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar que estaba justamente en el polo opuesto de Cokeworth en Bexley. Llego a la dirección indicada era un edificio viejo, las personas a su alrededor eran la gran mayoría muggles lo que le hacia preguntarse porque Draco estaba rodeado de la gente que en la pasado decía odiar tanto.

Camino por el lugar pensando en lo que diría al verlo, fue entonces cuando vio a un auto detenerse a solo unos metros suyo de él bajo un rubio al que conocía bien, con la mirada penetrante apreciaba que estaba herido, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco.

\- Debiste decirnos que estabas herido habría conseguido llevarte al mejor… - comienza Harry logrando llamar la atención de su acompañante – lo siento Draco estaba preocupado por… - vuelve a callar – realmente a parte de… tu madre desea verte y pensé que… Zabini me dio tu dirección – vuelve a callar, no tenia sentido solo decía incoherencias

Le dijo que lo siguiera, la chica que lo había traído lo ayudaba a caminar, para ella era extraño conocer a alguien cercano al rubio cada que le preguntaban por su familia el decía estaban sanos, usualmente en el trabajo el se mantenía alejado de todos a muchos les molestaba su actitud aunque a los jefes les gustaba el trabajo que desempeñaba además se rumoraba pronto lo promoverían a sargento, algunos decían porque se estaba acostando con uno de los jefes aunque ella sabía que no era cierto porque el le afirmara que solo con ella tenia sexo a pesar que ella deseaba una relación mas seria el le dijo que solo eso podía ofrecerle y ella lo tomo sin miramientos.

Al llegar al departamento de Draco, el le pidió que lo dejara a solas con su amigo miro nuevamente al chico que había ido a verlo, el cabello largo le tapaba la cara sin embargo al llegar a la puerta del departamento tomo su cabello haciéndose una coleta dejándole ver su rostro ahora recordaba donde lo había visto, en su apartamento había una foto de una mujer rubia sentada junto a ese chico sonriendo ampliamente lo recordaba por la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, los dejo en la puerta, se alejo intentando no mirar atrás.

Harry lo ayudo a sentarse en el sillón de su pequeño departamento, miro a su alrededor incomodando un poco a Draco que no lo mostraba pero estaba inquieto.

\- Regresa a casa por favor, se que tienes una vida aquí pero estoy seguro puedes construir una cerca de tu madre – comienzo sacando algunas pociones de bolso que traía – tomate esto, dejaras de sentir dolor – le da una poción mirando atento como se la bebe hasta el final - Dime que paso y te curaré – le pide mirándolo atento

\- No pude ser auror pero la policía no es tan selecta, hace tres días me dispararon persiguiendo a un ladrón, dos veces en el abdomen – se levanta la playera mostrándole su abdomen vendado – estaré bien – le asegura bajándose la playera recargando su cabeza en el sillón dejando que sin querer el sueño lo venza

Draco despierta respirando un dulce aroma que le recuerda mucho a su madre, al abrir los ojos esta recostado en su cama, Harry mira por la ventana del lugar, el rubio no puede evitar sentir que su corazón se acelera, era tonto pensar que el amor que sentía por el se había esfumado en esos cuatro años de no verse, el era y seguía siendo su razón de querer convertirse en el mejor. No haber podido ser auror le había destrozado después de caminar sin rumbo encontró la respuesta en el mundo muggle que aliviaría esa necesidad de protección que surgió en el, la policía fue una elección osada para un mago que nada comprendía del mundo no mágico, el comienzo accidentado hizo replantearse si Harry no había tenido razón al decirle que en casa tenia un trabajo seguro que no necesitaba mas sin embargo el quería mas, deseaba probar lo que valía; que era diferente al apellido que llevaba.

Aun contemplaba a Harry cuando su celular se encendió, era un mensaje de su compañera que decía vendría a primera hora mañana, le da un vistazo a su reloj era las dos de la mañana, recordaba las noches en las que lleno de dudas y miedo Harry se escabullía en su cama pidiendo ser protegido, al amanecer era como si entrara en sus cabales, salía de su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible sin saber que con el a su lado le costaba mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño mantenía los ojos cerrados pretendiendo estar sumergido en un sueño profundo al principio para no incomodarlo mas adelante solo era para no ver su rostro.

Al enterarse Snape era su padre intento por todos los medios encontrar una salida para la culpa y se concentraba en su trabajo pero cuando estaba inmóvil ese sentimiento regresaba mil veces sin poder evitar sentir que estaba solo en el mundo, su madre era quien lo ayudaba al principio pero a veces su lado maternal no le era suficiente, en algunas ocasiones necesitaba un hermano al cual confesarle lo que a los padres no es posible, eso fue lo que hizo se convirtió en el hermano de Harry llegando a conocerlo como nadie de eso estaba seguro.

\- Deja de mirarme – le dice Harry sin moverse de su lugar – Ginny quiere casarse no ha dejado de pedírmelo – confiesa con voz cansada, no se sentía listo para dar luz verde a ese paso pero no había podido decirle, sentía que ninguno de sus amigos comprendería la indecisión – Ron sigue molesto que me guste mas pasar mi tiempo libre en un laboratorio que en el exterior, creo que de alguna extraña forma intenta recuperar a Harry Potter aunque como hacerlo si ya no soy esa persona – al fin voltea a verlo tiene los ojos cansados – mientras dormías te di un par de pociones que te ayudaran además use un ungüento que te ayudara con la cicatrización – dice acercándose señalando un par frascos colocados en su buro junto a la cama

En todo el tiempo que hablo no dejo de mirarlo, cerro los ojos solo unos segundos antes de pedirle que se recostara a su lado sin protestar se recostó a su lado. Harry lo miro intensamente podía ver que pronto volvería a dormirse, había querido insistir mas en su regreso a casa pero al mirar su apartamento estaba seguro le iba muy bien en el mundo muggle, seria egoísta de su parte pedirle dejar todo para volver con ellos y aun así su corazón le exigía le rogara quedarse en casa, cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar el cielo era su momento de partir, miro por ultima vez a Draco antes se trasportarse a la mansión Prince donde ahora vivían.

Draco despertó con el sonido del agua corriendo, conforme cobraba conciencia pudo notar que su herida ya no le dolía más, toma la poción haciendo gestos al sentir el horrible sabor pasar por su garganta como es que no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que sabia se pregunta, se levanta yendo hacia la cocina de donde provenía el sonido, no era quien esperaba ver, Harry se había marchado sin despedirse, estaba decepcionado de eso pero era lo mejor al menos hasta que estuviera satisfecho al probar su valía. Miro a su compañera parecía desear preguntar por Harry pero no lo hizo y si lo hacia mantendría la boca cerrada porque a pesar de dormir juntos para él solo era un pasatiempo pasajero, solo una pantalla que lo llevaría a conseguir mas rápido lo que deseaba.

Llevaba dos semanas en casa a pesar de que ya estaba 100% recuperado aun tenia que fingir porque para los muggles seria extraño que en solo unos días dos impactos de bala en el abdomen sanaran sin dejar cicatrices, era también por esa razón que sus citas con el medico habían sido dejadas de lado, llevándolo a tener que ver a un medimago que cuando el momento llegara le entregaría una alta medica informando de su recuperación por lo tanto en los dos meses de incapacidad se ocupaba de estar al tanto de las transacciones que Harry realizaba además de las inversiones.

Zabini entraba al apartamento de Draco, sabia que estaría molesto por darle su dirección a Harry aunque contraria a su creencia el se veía muy feliz. Recordaba como al salir de la escuela le había propuesto administrar los bienes de Harry, el le dijo que no tenia ni una idea como debía hacerlo a lo que respondió que el solo debía seria el rostro ya que el aun se encargaría de sus finanzas, con el paso de los años había hecho una carrera en la inversión de capital, teniendo tanto clientes mágicos, como no mágicos y a pesar de su grandes decisiones Draco no dejaba que pusiera un dedo en el dinero de Harry sin antes el no lo aprobaba; no le iba a discutir era en gran parte a sus consejos y decisiones que podía decirse era una hombre exitoso que lentamente se levantaba el estigma de seguidor de Voldemort.

Miro con atención a su amigo mientras revisaba los documentos que le trajera para que los firmara, se le veía mucho mas tranquilo que la ultima vez que lo viera parecía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima por ese motivo la noticia que tendría para el tal vez lo llevaría a borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa.

\- Tu padre escapo de Azkaba, esta buscando venganza – dice relatándole lo que escuchara por casualidad

\- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunta Draco mirando con gran pesar como su amigo afirma con la cabeza – no digas nada a mi madre al menos por el momento no quiero asustarla – le pide conociendo a su padre no atacaría inmediatamente

Zabini se va dejando a un muy pensativo Draco que se dedica a crear una estrategia para proteger el capital de Harry porque conocía bien a su padre el quería arruinarlos antes de dar el golpe final y no lo permitiría, tan metido estaba en sus papeles que no se fijo cuando su compañera llego a su departamento, solo hasta que ella se sentó a su lado, levanto la vista para observarla.

\- Estoy embarazada – solo dijo esas palabras y el dejo de trabajar – tengo dos meses – complementa haciendo que el se muerda el labio inferior – voy a tenerlo – le dice y con esa palabras sabe que estas en problemas de seguro ella desearía algo mas, algo no podría darle

Como lo había pronosticado con el paso de las semanas, ella deseaba que el se comprometiera mas con el proceso pero el no podía hacerlo tenia que proteger primero que nada a su madre y Harry sus falta de entusiasmo no la hizo feliz mucho menos cuando el se reusara a conocer a su padres y presentarle a su familia, ella deseaba que se mudaran juntos y criaran a su hijo pero eso no pasaría.

Scorpius tenia seis meses de nacido cuando nuevamente su compañera le pidió lo imposible por lo que molesto salió junto a su hijo a dar un paseo para calmarse cuando llegará el lugar estaba en llamas los bomberos no podían apagar el fuego, hechizo a su hijo para que pasara desadvertido, horas mas tarde cuando el lugar se había consumido encontraron un cuerpo, se le dijo que su compañera había muerto y su hijo también sin nada que lo atara tomo el primer tren a casa sabiendo que debía prestar mas atención a su alrededor porque se había equivocado respecto a su padre atacaba sin un plan solo deseando destruir.

Estaba en la puerta de la mansión Prince, nervioso porque si bien le había dicho a su madre que su compañera estaba embarazada no se había comunicado después de eso, un elfo lo deja pasar diciendo que su amo esta en el salón del té.

Su madre se levanta rápidamente al ver al niño en sus brazos, se lo quita dejando que sea Harry quien le pida se siente. La platica por fortuna se centra en el pequeño Scorpius, solo hasta que preguntan por la madre del pequeño sabe que no debe ocultárselos mas, les dice que ella ha muerto y nada mas lo ata al mundo muggle. Iba a hablarles sobre el escape de su padre pero decidió callar mas al ver a una muy embarazada Ginny entrar al salón, su presencia le hacia sentir que no era bienvenido, sentía una opresión en el pecho además de tristeza porque a pesar de regresar a casa como se lo pidiera Harry ya no era su hogar y tendría que mentir para protegerlos al menos hasta saber que su padre no es una amenaza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Albus Severus Snape nació un mes después de la llegada de Draco era una gran ayuda al cuidar a su hijo ya que Ginny tenia problemas de salud que le impedían hacerse cargo. El medimago que la atendía le había dicho la ultima vez que la visitara que no sabia cual era el problema con su salud ya que para el estaba muy sana, Hermione estaba ahí cuando le dijera que no podía hacer mas por ayudarla cuando Ron se les unió bromeo diciendo que ella finalmente había lograrlo atraparlo y a su dinero, solo escucho eso antes de ponerse a pensar que a pesar de hacerlo ver como broma el tenia razón, al saber de su embarazo había pedido a Zabini le diera el acceso a su dinero sin restricciones; la verdad no quería desconfiar pensar que solo estaba a su lado por algo tan superficial como el dinero.

Como hacia mucho tiempo no sucedía tuvo un ataque de pánico que solo Narcissa pudo ayudarlo a controlar aunque estaba mas tranquilo se sentía perdido como en el pasado, estaba en cama cuando Draco entro a su habitación.

\- No pienses tanto – le dice sentándose en la cama a su lado – necesito… - no logra terminar su frase solo recarga su cabeza sobre su hombro – duerme – es lo ultimo que dice cerrando los ojos

Aunque se lo pide no puede conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar muy cansado es Draco quien duerme plácidamente, estaba feliz de verlo ya que su madre sonreía mas con el en casa sin embargo el no estaba contento de regresar lo veía en su mirada, en su acciones incluso en sus palabras, no llegaba a entender porque ahora quería volver a manejar sus asuntos cuando en el pasado había peleado tanto por seguir su propio camino, que había pasado, al menos pensar en lo que Draco le ocultaba quitaba de su mente a Ginny.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido pero al despertar Draco ya no estaba a su lado en cambio había una nota diciendo tenían que ir a comprar unas cosas, se volvió a recostar en la cama; alguien entra a la casa haciendo mucho ruido, toma su varita levantándose con rapidez listo para atacar pero Zabini lo llama. Va a su encuentro preguntándole porque esta tan alterado, este le muestra unos papeles comenzando a decir que ha sido un idiota, el mira lo que le muestra pero no tiene idea a lo que se refiere, antes de poder preguntarle lo que pasa Draco y Narcissa llegan a casa, Zabini toma los papeles de sus manos entregándoselos al rubio.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió? – le pregunta a su amigo

\- Harry me pidió darle acceso a Ginny a todo su dinero y… - comienza Zabini sentándose en la silla mas cercana

\- Te dije específicamente que no le dieras acceso a todo, solo a fortuna Prince que es la menor – dice molesto revisando con atención lo que le entregará

\- Alguien puede explicarme que pasa – pide Harry a ambos chicos esperando comprender lo que los tiene tan acelerados

\- Ginny uso una gran cantidad de dinero para comprar bienes a su nombre, ese no es el problema alguien mas usando su nombre hizo una transacción del 50% de tu fortuna sin dejar rastro – Draco también se sienta – lo siento no se como solucionarlo, el dinero sigue desapareciendo y… debí decirlo antes mi padre escapo y estoy seguro fue el quien causo el incendio donde murió mi compañera, estoy seguro es el responsable de esto - se quedan en silencio

\- Yo me ocuparé de nuestros hijos mientras tu lo resuelves – dice muy relajado Harry sorprendiendo a todos – has cuidado de nuestra fortuna por muchos años seguro tienes un plan para esto – sigue muy seguro, lo que hace sonreír a Narcissa

\- Si… pero… soy mejor que una esposa trofeo – comienza con duda pero se siente mas tranquilo al ver la expresión de confianza que Harry le da

\- Mi esposa debe estar a la altura de mi fama y creo que en este caso yo soy tu esposa trofeo – es lo ultimo que dice haciendo sonrojar a Draco y reír a Zabini al saber que esa confianza ciega que acaba de depositar en el hará salir en su totalidad ese lado Slytherin que tanto le caracteriza a su mejor amigo

Junto a Narcissa se van dejándolos discutir el mejor plan de acción, sonríe porque sin que Draco lo planeara su presencia le hacia sentir que si había alguien en el mundo en quien confiar ciegamente, en el pasado no se dio cuenta que su acciones siempre fueron en busca de liberar esa carga que la muerte de su padre dejara, lo abandono cuando el le dio su amistad cuando creyó que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad sin percatarse que no podían ser como en el pasado ahora sabia que debió haber apoyado a Draco cuando quería se auror.

Había luchado mucho para volver a ser el niño que vivió, para ser Harry Potter sin darse cuenta que el ya no existía mas porque traerlo de vuelta era rechazar a su padre y aun así lo trajo de regreso al haber aceptado a Ginny cuando su corazón no la amaba mas. Cuando lo que realmente deseaba era un amor incondicional, un amor tan grande y tan eterno como el de su padre por su madre, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer llamando la atención de Narcissa que lo abraza con fuerza. Nuevamente sentía como el mundo comenzaba hacerse mas pequeño, como la culpa volvía y la necesidad de ser perdonado se volvía intensa, no podía detenerse.

\- Todo estará bien – escucha a su oído pero no puede creerlo porque dentro aun sentía ese dolor agobiante esa herida volver abrirse

\- Le fallé – dice entre sollozos

\- No creo que importara lo que hicieras para el eras lo mas importante, solo quería que sobrevivieras – dice nuevamente a su oído calmándolo solo un poco

\- Yo solo quiero que me perdone por odiarlo – dice con la voz temblorosa empezando a sentir como el aire le hace falta

\- Harry el te amaba – escucha una voz a su espalda, se separa de Narcissa para ver a Draco quien se acerca limpiando sus lagrimas – mi deseo era que mi padre me amara de la misma forma – confiesa uniendo sus frentes logrando no pueda apartar su vista de el – tienes que dejar de culparte, tu padre hizo todo en su poder para que lo odiaras porque solo así podía protegerte – le habla con voz baja y lenta

Mirándolo detenidamente no sabia en que momento había cambiado Draco, no era la misma persona de la escuela, se había ido lejos de ellos buscando su camino pero había encontrado algo mas que no podía descifrar y no estaba seguro si deseaba hacerlo.

Aprovecho que su mente estaba despejada para ir con Ginny aunque al llegar simplemente respiro hondo y le dijo lo que había pasado como era mejor que pasara un tiempo con sus padres hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin decirle nada tomo algunas de sus cosas y se fue sin preguntar por su hijo, no comento nada aunque todos la habían visto marcharse.

Con el paso de los meses Harry como lo había dicho pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos y no podía evitar sonreír cada que recordaba como esos pequeños se estaban volviendo una parte muy importante de su vida y como deseaba tener mas a los cuales mimar. Draco también pasaba tiempo con ellos los pequeños comenzaban a llamarlo papá, al estar con ellos su rostro se iluminaba y el brillo en sus ojos se hacia mas grande cada que alguien en la calle decía que tenían una hermosa familia. Y si eran una gran familia feliz hacia tiempo que Harry no experimentaba ataques de pánico, ni tenia dudas en la cabeza que le hicieran sentirse inseguro pero el deseaba mas.

Fue en el segundo cumpleaños de Scorpius que Harry llego de la mano con una muy embarazada Ginny sonriendo ampliamente al ver sus rostros sorprendidos quería explicarles su lógica pero Draco lo sorprendió dándole la bienvenida a Ginny nuevamente a la familia y continuo el resto de la fiesta como si nada pasara.

Una semana después de no verlo Harry estaba preocupado, iba directo a su oficina.

\- Sabia que pasaría si decidía quedarme y aun así no me iré hasta que este a salvo – escucha a Draco para después golpear el escritorio iba a tocar pero decide que lo mejor es regresar por donde viniera lo que fuera que sucedía era algo privado

\- Solo te haces daño – la voz de Zabini la escucha como un susurro mientras se va alejando

Extrañamente Draco no muestra signos de estar sufriendo o simplemente se había hecho un mejor mentiroso, lo único que si notaba era como cada que alguien les decía que hermosa familia tenia el decía que efectivamente Harry y Ginny tenían una hermosa familia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Lily Luna Snape tan solo tenia unos días de nacida pero ya era la adoración de sus padres, ambos pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo a su lado. La familia estaba feliz por su nacimiento aunque eso significaba tener que soportar los desplantes de Ginny que los hacían tener que respirar profundamente para no provocar ningún roce.

Draco ahora repartía su tiempo en cuidar a los niños y ganar mas dinero, no era sencillo terminaba todos los días agotado pero no le molestaba esa acción además era mas fácil para el protegerlos de esa forma. Mientras los miraba se preguntaba cuanto mas tardaría su padre en dar su golpe final conjuntamente se cuestionaba porque los aurores no lo habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

Con el paso de los meses Ginny pasaba mas tiempo con Albus dejando de lado a Scorpius aunque le molestaba no decía nada porque finalmente su padre se estaba moviendo y hasta el momento había detenido lo ataques sin que Harry lo notara. Mientras mas meses pasaban Ginny no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar a Scorpius como su hijo y lentamente el niño comenzó a llamarla mamá, Draco quedo relegado pero como siempre no dijo nada continuo como si nada estuviera mal, se alejo de todos, salía a dar caminatas muy largas y en una de esa caminatas al regresar a casa puede ver a todos reunidos en las sala.

\- Ven Draco – escucha la voz del hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo

\- Padre – le dice sentándose en el lugar que le indica

\- Intente vengarme de Potter pero por lo visto te has asegurado de protegerlo frente a todo y por su cara de idiota no tiene idea de lo que hablo – se ríe pero su risa hace que su rostro se desfigure – tu lo harás por mi si quieres que tu pequeño viva – le dice colocándose detrás de él poniendo la varita sobre la palma de su mano envolviéndola con la suya

\- Mejor mátame a mi, estoy cansado de luchar – comienza moviéndose de tal forma que queda frente a el

\- Crees que este truco me va a frenar… - le grita muy molesto

\- Mátame te lo ruego – le suplica colocándose de rodillas dejando anonadado a Lucius que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima porque en su rostro muestra un gran dolor nunca antes visto esa distracción le sirve a Harry para derribarlo, tomar su varita y paralizarlo

No se dicen nada Draco sale para llamar a los aurores que llegan llevándose a Lucius nuevamente a la cárcel cuando se encuentran a solas, Harry le da las gracias por distraerlo aunque dice que no debía de haberse arriesgado de esa forma.

\- Es… - comienza el rubio pero se queda callado

\- Eres un buen amigo – le asegura Harry colocando su mano sobre su hombro

Draco se va sin darse cuenta que es seguido muy de cerca por Harry que se ha quedado muy preocupado por su extraño comportamiento, lo sigue hasta la tumba de su padre.

\- Lo hice y es tiempo de seguir adelante, no se como voy a lograrlo – respira hondo para continuar hablando – vi a mi padre y lo primero que salió de mi boca fue "mátame" deseaba tanto que lo hiciera, me atemoriza no haber pensado en Scorpius solo pensé en mi dolor – las lagrimas comienzan a caer – no se como pudiste amarlo tanto y mostrarle indiferencia – vuelve a respirar hondo sintiendo por primera vez la presencia de Harry – Te amo – dice Draco volteando a verlo, observando con detenimiento su reacción – tengo que saber si tendré oportunidad alguna – no deja de mirarlo a los ojos aunque estos no lo miran

\- No quiero… - comienza pero no sabia como decirle que su cariño no era romántico

\- Esta bien – dice volviendo a ver la lapida, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que su voz no se quiebre – necesito un tiempo a solas – pide esperando a que se vaya para poder calmarse

Draco regreso a la casa miro a su hijo aferrado a Ginny y se preguntaba si seria capaz de soportar ese amor no correspondido teniendo tan cerca a Harry, ver la hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de su hijo cuando esa mujer a quien no soportaba le decía que estaba bien, que no había que temer; quería salir corriendo huir lo mas lejos posible pero ese niño era el único ser quien lo amaría sin condiciones, no podía lastimarlo sin importar cuanto le doliera. Fue a su habitación, sentado en su cama comenzó a llorar esta vez fue su madre quien lo sorprendiera lo abrazo hasta que pudo calmarse. Se separo de su madre para limpiarse las lagrimas asegurándole que estaría bien aunque ambos sabían era una mentira.

Desde ese día cambio su comportamiento con Harry procuraba evitarlo en lo mas posible, pasaba tiempo con los niños cuando el trabaja en su laboratorio de pociones manejaba sus asuntos pero no en persona, tenia una habitación en la casa pero pasaba las noches fuera por lo que decían las revistas de chismes se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta. La verdad era que iba a los bares, tomaba unas copas con quien quisiera invitarlo y se iba a la cama con el o ella no tenia importancia solo quería sentirse menos solo, regresaba a casa a su trabajo y a los niños como si nada ocurriera. Zabini le decía que se estaba auto destruyendo, se rio de su amigo pero era verdad dejaba que quien se lo llevaba a la cama hiciera con su cuerpo lo que desearan; estaba en su habitación mirándose al espejo observando su piel llena de moretones un chico que conociera en el bar había sido muy brusco provocándole moretones y un labio roto, sin tocar Albus entra.

\- ¿Papá duele? – le pregunta mirándolo a la cara

\- No si estas aquí – dice sentándose en su cama pidiéndole se siente a su lado ya que no podía cargarlo no con el cuerpo tan adolorido

Solo estuvo poco tiempo platicando con el pequeño antes que saliera corriendo sin destino. Estaba en su oficina revisando los gastos de la casa cuando sin aviso entró Harry muy molesto antes de preguntarle si necesitaba algo, este va hacia el lo levanta a la fuerza inmediatamente después le levanta la camisa observando los moretones.

\- Tu hijo se callo y cuando le pregunte si estaba bien se levanto me dijo que si tu no llorabas porque el si, al preguntarle dijo tenias lastimado el labio y el cuerpo pintado de morado – relato molesto alejándose de él – esto es… - no puede hablar sobre su rechazo

\- Solo fue sexo rudo – responde quitándole importancia

\- No te hagas esto – le pide mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿Qué te molesta realmente? – le pregunta altanero – mi nuevo estilo de vida, que tenga sexo con cualquiera – Harry desvía su mirada – lo que siento por ti es una opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar, no quiero ser esta persona pero no puedo evitarlo necesito seguir adelante por los niños y miraras a otro lado porque solo voy a empeorar – dice con sinceridad

\- No lo hagas mas – le pide con voz suplicante

No responde nada solo vuelve a su trabajo, ignorándolo por completo esperando entienda se acabo la discusión.

Como cada noche salió de la casa pero al llegar al bar de su preferencia solo se quedo en la entrada observando al resto de los clientes, se dio la media vuelta regresando a casa.

Harry esta tomando un bocadillo nocturno cuando uno de los elfos le informa que Draco ha llegado a casa, sin que el lo note lo mira subir hacia su habitación deseaba poder decirle que sin importar su amor no fuera romántico aun era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida sin embargo cada vez al empezar las palabras no salían de su boca, era su oportunidad, tenia que hacerlo se decía a si mismo y lo repetía al acercarse a la habitación del rubio.

\- Draco – llama a la puerta, el le pide que entre – sabes tengo que decirte que… - comienza al ver que levanta la vista del libro que trae en la mano

\- Debo disculparme no debí hablar de esa forma – le dice dejando su libro en la cama para poner toda su atención en el – te amo como a un hermano, estaba confundió siempre que quieras mi apoyo estaré aquí para ti – se levanta yendo hacia el dándole un abrazo fuerte al separarse lo mira sonreír

\- Eres una de las personas mas importantes – finalmente se lo dice – te dejaré dormir – se despide mirándolo solo por un instante tristeza en sus ojos que le hacen preguntarse si lo vio pero al observarlo nuevamente esta sonriendo dándole la seguridad que todo esta en orden

Harry puede ver con el paso de los días que Draco ha aprendido a ocultar con maestría sus sentimientos, le había dicho que lo amaba como un hermano pero era una mentira que podía verse cada que pensaba se encontraba a solas, había vuelto a su vieja rutina de trabajo e hijos: sin importar cuanto le rogara Zabini de conocer a algunas chicas su contestación era las misma no tengo tiempo vivía encerrado en su mundo. Uno del cual nadie podía sacarlo, a la hora del té el prefería mantenerse alejado leyendo un libro, todos ya habían notado llevaba ya seis meses con el mismo pequeño libro pero solo su madre se atrevía a interrumpir su lectura.

Iba caminado cuando miro a Draco reír con su madre, iba a unirse a la conversación pero se detuvo cuando escucho que le pregunto por el libro en sus manos.

\- Es un diario – responde acercándoselo al pecho

\- Podemos irnos – le dice tomándolo de la mano

\- No tiene caso madre, esto me seguirá a donde vaya – dice muy tranquilo sosteniendo su mano – antes deseaba una oportunidad de probarle mi valía pero no quiere nada que pueda ofrecerle; ahora lo único preciado para mi son lo niños rodearme de su amor el tiempo que sea posible – tomo su otra mano sosteniendo ambas con fuerza

\- Lo amas Draco…- comienza pero se calla cuando el le retira las manos

\- Sin importar si es verdad ya no saldrá de mis labios, para mi ese amor murió aunque en este momento mi cuerpo me traicione, aprenderé a ocultarlo tan bien que habrás creído habértelo imaginado – le asegura con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Y si te correspondiera? – pregunta haciéndolo reír

\- Yo nunca he estado enamorado de Harry – dice levantándose alejándose de su madre

\- Lo entiendo – es lo ultimo que dice sabiendo que la ha escuchado

Harry se va antes que puedan notar su presencia, esa conversación no debió presenciarla pero la curiosidad puedo mas que el y si el quería hacerse el idiota, el haría lo mismo por el bien de la familia sin importar nada.

FIN


End file.
